


A wolf and a buttercup

by UlsPi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Song: Her Sweet Kiss (The Witcher), Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Julian readily agreed to every possible condition his impending nuptials had suggested. He was a hopeful, optimistic soul and he hoped that his promised was Geralt… Who else would have been so noble and stubborn?And indeed it was Geralt. Julian stood in front of him proudly and calmly. According to the tradition, both men were asked as to what their expectations had been."I wish to know you better each day," Julian replied, also according to the tradition, - and Geralt mirrored his words."Is there anything either of you wants to say before I pronounce you married?" They were asked."Why do you have such yellow eyes?" Julian asked."Better to see you with," Geralt replied honestly. "And why do you sing about me so sweetly?""Better to seduce you with," Julian replied.No other questions followed."Then, you're married, and what the destiny brought together, let no human or magic break."Julian pulled Geralt in for a kiss.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	A wolf and a buttercup

The White Wolf had been hunting in the forests surrounding Lettenhove for as long as anyone could remember. 

It was alright for Lettenhove, they weren't a hunting bunch, they were gardeners and merchants and masters. The trade became a dangerous enterprise, but the people of Lettenhove knew their worth, so they profited just as well, despite the fact that travelling now had to involve a small army and the kids never played in the forests after dark. All in all, the wolf and Lettenhove had the same relationship two estranged spouses might have enjoyed: they barely met, when they did, it was hurtful and messy and the kids suffered for it - only in terms of scary night walks, since the wolf had never attacked a child. 

The wolf's only terrifying quality was that it was clever. It stole much food but never all of it. It preferred to scare the people away and attack only when they did. 

The viscount of Lettenhove, although not a particularly bright man, had the good sense to listen to his son whose brightness could be deemed either annoying or just excessive. Anyway, young Julian convinced his father - and the rest of Lettenhove through him - that they only needed to let the wolf take what it wanted. The estranged spouses became a bit more affectionate as a result. No bandit would ever dare approach Lettenhove. 

Young Julian, being a bright man, charmed his way out of every trouble, so he had been traveling in the forests at night just fine. He wrote many wonderful songs about the white wolf. Those that left Lettenhove were about how terrifying and awesome the wolf was. Those that stayed in Lettenhove were about how awesome the wolf was. 

Then the purple-eyed witch came. She mocked Julian and his songs and the wolf. Julian wasn't used to being so criticised, and mocked the witch back. She frowned, all beauty and rage and purple eyes, and walked into the forest. The wolf turned cruel and greedy after that, as if driven by human malice. 

Julian, puzzled and confused, like the rest of Lettenhove, ended up blaming himself for the sudden change in the wolf's behaviour. Unable to keep that conclusion to himself, he shared it with his family and friends, and since everyone was his friend, soon most people were trying to convince him otherwise. After all, they reasoned, he couldn't be blamed for standing up for himself, for standing up to the beautiful witch. 

Julian nodded and smiled, but remained unconvinced, not that anyone could see that. One night he slipped out of the castle and headed to the forest, his lute as his only companion and a bag with some food and water on his back. 

By morning he had made it quite far into the forest. No one had bothered him through the night, besides he wasn't scared of anything or anyone - Julian was too bright and too curious to be fearful of all things strange or unknown. He kept walking, one moment concerned about the people he had been born and raised to protect, the other, sad about the white wolf. He couldn't help thinking that some terrible malady had to befall the creature to make him into something vile. 

Julian stopped by a spring. Taking off his shoes and stockings, he rested his feet in the cool water, when suddenly he heard someone move on the opposite bank. He would have considered it in poor taste to behave startled or to suspect danger just because he hadn't expected to be bothered. He wasn't bothered! He'd love him some company. Julian was almost always eager for company, be it a man or a beast. 

After a few moments of tense silence, Julian wiggled his toes in the water and said, invitingly:

"Hello."

"Hmm," he heard in reply. 

"If you wish to remain unseen, it's fine by me, but I'd love to talk to you, if you don't mind," Julian offered. 

"Hmm," he heard again, but then there was a pause, a breath taken, and Julian took one of his own. "You… you can see me. If you want."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Julian asked and lifted his head to see a tall man with long silver hair and striking yellow eyes. He was broad-shouldered, with a slim waist, trying his best to take up as little space as possible. "You're quite handsome, I must say." Julian smiled. The man raised an eyebrow. "I'm not lying. You are very handsome, you big old loner," Julian teased. "Would you like to come over and share some food with me?"

"If you promise not to sing," said the man warily. 

"Can't promise that," Julian said apologetically. "I'm a bard, after all. Or want to be known as such…" His smile faltered a bit. 

The man crossed the spring and sat next to Julian. His movements were a peculiar and beautiful mixture of grace and awkwardness. He seemed to know how to walk but doubted that knowledge. 

Julian took some ham and bread from his bag and offered them to the man. 

"May I know your name?" Julian asked carefully. 

"It's… Geralt." 

"It's a beautiful name. Suits such a beautiful man." Julian winked. No one would ever tell him that, but Julian flirted effortlessly and naturally; he remained unaware of the fact. Geralt looked at him in surprise. "Where are you from?" Julian offered Geralt a simple knife so that he could slice the ham and bread, and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm… a local," Geralt replied. He took the knife with caution and even moved a bit to put some distance between himself and Julian. Any other man would have been wary of Geralt, but Julian wasn't any man. His heart was kind and overflowing with blissful desire to get to know both things and people. 

"You can't be from Lettenhove," Julian remarked, frowning slightly. "I know everyone in Lettenhove."

"No. I'm not… not from Lettenhove." Geralt sliced the food and arranged it for both of them on a clean cloth it had been wrapped in. "I'm… truly local. I… I've lived in this forest for longer than any man could remember. Longer than I can." Geralt chuckled bitterly. 

Julian frowned harder. "Oh… oh… you…" Geralt was on his feet and retreating, but Julian looked at him with such a gentle plea in his tender blue eyes that Geralt dropped back on the grass. "You're the white wolf… Geralt… So… it's true that…"

"I'm a butcher!" Geralt snarled and tried moving again, but Julian followed him carefully, on his hands and knees, crawling over to where Geralt was and sitting on his knees close to him. 

"You're no butcher," Julian said carefully. "Please, eat." He waved his hand at the food. "You… You eat and then, if you don't mind, I'd love to know what happened to you, dear friend."

"I'm not your friend," Geralt smirked. "I'm… I'm no one's friend." 

"You don't seem to be happy about it." Julian smiled kindly. 

Geralt refused to eat, so Julian refused to push, but he was hungry, so he spent a few minutes eating. Geralt watched him. 

"Aren't you… if you're Geralt… but then the legends must have been true! You're Geralt of Rivia! You wanted to protect the creatures of this forest so you… you were turned into a wolf… Oh, I really don't know what to say!"

"Must be a first for you," Geralt grumbled. 

"Quite," Julian agreed without a hint of embarrassment or regret. "So… what… what happened, my dear?"

"You really want to know? I might eat then. You won't want to share my food afterwards." Geralt sounded bitter - and he didn't touch any food in the end. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Julian asked after a while. 

"I… I… used to drink from this spring," Geralt said, with much difficulty and trying to move away from Julian yet again. This time Julian didn't follow. 

"And then what happened?" Julian prompted gently. 

"The water… it became murky and bitter. But I was used to this spring! And… I kept coming… this bitter water turned me bitter and angry, envious, full of… full of regret." 

"Geralt, please, stop moving away from me. I really want to help…"

"You can't help!" Geralt barked back, but, to his surprise, Julian remained where he was. "Why would you help me?"

"You just… keep talking, Geralt."

"Having… I… after I drank from the spring I… I did bad… beastly things." Geralt was pale but as he spoke, his face became so white, Julian had to offer him some mead he had brought with him. Geralt chugged half of it before remembering himself - but Julian just laughed at him. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're thirsty and you… you look lovely when you seem to be in need." Julian covered his pretty mouth with his equally pretty hand.

"There was a woman by the spring one day. Beautiful… so beautiful." Geralt's voice became low and wistful. "She was pouring something into the stream when she saw me. She laughed. Called me. I walked over and she… She caressed my ears and head and told me… told me I was a good wolf." Geralt winced. Julian silently offered him the rest of his mead. Geralt shook his head sharply and continued. "Once upon a time I was here, by this spring and I found a jinn. I never wanted to bind another soul to me, but he refused to be set free, and I was careful about my thoughts ever since… But when I saw Yennefer, I wished for… I wished to be someone she could love and talk to." Geralt's eyes were staring into time itself, he seemed to be as old as the forest. Julian wanted to hold him, but restrained himself. "She told me… we became lovers… One night she asked me about my magic, but I've never had any! I've never had any… I took my responsibility… I… I wanted this place to be… to be safe. There are wondrous creatures here, and I didn't want to… I didn't want any harm to come to this place… I heard there was a poet, a bard so talented, so good that he made sure no one touched or bothered me. Never met him."

Geralt was oblivious to the way Julian blushed and then paled. 

"Must have been a good lad… A really, really good lad. Understood me without a word and I never learned to appreciate it before Yennefer… We became lovers."

"You mentioned it," Julian replied with sudden jealousy. Geralt didn't notice. 

"I told her I had no magic, told her I… I had decided to remain a wolf and protect this place, and that I had a jinn. She…" Geralt shut his eyes so hard Julian was sure it had to hurt. "She cursed me for tricking her, and indeed… I left as a wolf and returned as… as this. I wanted the jinn to take my heart, but… but then it would have been just as cruel to Yennefer. I gave her my two wishes and she abandoned me. She had to. I'm a… a monster. A butcher." 

A long and heavy silence fell upon them, then Julian approached Geralt slowly and cupped that handsome rugged face. "What do you need, Geralt? Tell me, please, what do you need? Should I find her? Should I…"

"Just leave me be," Geralt replied. 

"I won't," Julian said firmly. "I wouldn't have abandoned the wolf and I won't abandon you. You have protected my home for years, and you're my friend, even if you don't feel so." Julian stood up, tall and imposing, and proclaimed: "I, Julian Alfred Pankratz, the future viscount of Lettenhove, forgive you, Geralt of Rivia, and swear that no harm will ever come your way while you're in my land." Julian finished and sat down next to Geralt. 

For some time they sat silently, then Geralt left. "Peace to you," Julian whispered. 

By evening he had left the forests he grew up in. 

The world was easy for Julian, especially once he had abandoned his family name and started introducing himself as Jaskier. 

At first he was looking for Yennefer, but when he found her, he didn't know what to tell her. She dismissed him, disappointed: apparently even the jinn couldn't fulfill her heart's desire. Julian was sorry for her, but as he was making his progress he realised with alarming clarity, that what his heart's desire was, he had left long ago in that old forest. 

No one dared harm him. Even the most wretched of men couldn't bring themselves to hurt him. He kept traveling until a letter from his father reached him. 

It said that a man came by Lettenhove and did his best to protect the people and keep the forest safe. Yet, the man had been refusing any payment and demanded for the heir of Lettenhove to come home and wed him. 

Julian hurried home, half terror, half hope. If that beautiful man, if Geralt had wanted to wed him, then Julian was ready to do it. If that man hadn't been Geralt, he'd do his duty just the same. Julian had had his fair share of adventure and danger, and now was the time to fulfill his duty. 

He returned to Lettenhove late in the evening. Only his father was awake in his constant worry about Julian, and they spent the night talking. Julian readily agreed to every possible condition his impending nuptials had suggested. He was a hopeful, optimistic soul and he hoped that his promised was Geralt… Who else would have been so noble and stubborn?

And indeed it was Geralt. Julian stood in front of him proudly and calmly. According to the tradition, both men were asked as to what their expectations had been. 

"I wish to know you better each day," Julian replied, also according to the tradition, - and Geralt mirrored his words.

"Is there anything either of you wants to say before I pronounce you married?" They were asked. 

"Why do you have such yellow eyes?" Julian asked. 

"Better to see you with," Geralt replied honestly. "And why do you sing about me so sweetly?"

"Better to seduce you with," Julian replied. 

No other questions followed. 

"Then, you're married, and what the destiny brought together, let no human or magic break."

Julian pulled Geralt in for a kiss. 


End file.
